


Passionate Reunion

by bluebell26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell26/pseuds/bluebell26
Summary: Obi-Wan comes back to the Jedi Temple after a dangerous mission.  In the privacy of their shared apartment, he meets with Anakin, with whom he shares a secret relationship, and passion ensues.





	Passionate Reunion

“I’ve missed you, Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin. I've missed you too” Obi-Wan said almost breathless. Their lips met passionately, teeth clashing against each other, their tongues softly caressing. _Force, how am I supposed to be able to leave now?_ “But I really must go, I have a meeting with the Council—”

“Forget about the Council.” Anakin was straddling the Jedi Master on the sofa. He rolled his hips seductively, eliciting a moan from his lover. “ _Please_ , don’t go, not today.”

“But, what if they suspect anything?” He knew his reticence didn’t sound very convincing, for he couldn’t stop leaving trails of kisses over his lover’s neck.

“They won’t suspect anything. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” He looked at him with _those_ eyes, and Obi-Wan knew that the decision had already been made. He wouldn’t deny him anything when he looked at him with those eyes.

“Please, Obi-Wan” Anakin took his hand gently, and placed it on his own thigh under his tunic; on his _strong,_ and _smooth_ and very _naked_ thigh."I need you.”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan grasped firmly his thigh. “This is not fair… you are not wearing even trousers under your tunic.”

His hands, on their own volition, softly caressed his thighs from behind and upwards, holding his breath.

“Obi-Wan” Anakin whispered next to his ear. “I’m not wearing _anything_ under my tunic.”

He felt a rising fire and an unbearable pressure in his groin.

“Oh, Anakin.” His hands reached his backside, and, he wasn’t wearing _anything_ indeed. Nothing that could stand between his hands and that soft, plump skin. He squeezed his buttocks playfully, and he knew that even if the whole Temple was burning, he wouldn’t have been able to leave his side.

“Obi-Wan, please…”

“What do you want, Anakin?” he asked with a playful smile as the tip of his fingers caressed him lightly, very near the place Anakin wanted them to be. The younger of the two moaned, saying _please_ once more, and Obi-Wan, who had intended to tease him a little longer, lost it when his fingertip came close to that place; that sacred place which only Obi-Wan was allowed to worship. He observed Anakin’s beautiful features, his eyes closed due to the anticipation of what was to come, before he introduced very carefully and gently the tip of his index finger in his entrance. And then… his finger was engulfed by that tight heat very easily, _too_ easily, as some viscous substance eased it in.

“Anakin!” he moaned next to his neck.

“Yes, Obi-Wan…” he whispered, “I’ve been preparing myself before you came, thinking that my fingers were yours.”

Obi-Wan lost it at that. He began to _devour_ his neck with open mouthed kisses, all the while his fingers invaded, _owned,_ his already prepared hole. Anakin gasped soundly, driving Obi-Wan mad with desire and love, so much _love_ for this perfect creature in his arms.

“I love you, Obi-Wan” he said suddenly. “I was so worried.”

“I love you too, my dear. I’m right here, you don’t have to worry anymore.” He kissed him lovingly as his fingers, who had a life of his own,  scissored him, stretching his little hole a bit more.

“And you’re not going– aah– you’re not going to the Council meeting?

Obi-Wan chuckled. “If you believe that I’m going to be able to leave you like this, then you really overestimate my self-restraint.” Anakin smiled softly to him. “No, I’m not going. Of course I’m not going.”

With his free hand, he started to jerk him off, still thinking about something that his former Padawan had said minutes before.

“And… do you do that often?”

“Do what?” he said breathless. He smiled when he understood what Obi-Wan meant. “Oh, yes. _Very_ often. Lucky for me, I have a great imagination.”

Obi-Wan was looking at him with hesitant eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but he seemed to think better of it, and said nothing.

“No, please. Don’t do that.” He told him sweetly. “Tell me what you were thinking. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I…” He blushed, and now Anakin _really_ wanted to know what had caused that reaction.  “Can you… can you show me?” he asked timidly.

Now it was Anakin turn to blush. He was insanely aroused with the fact that Obi-Wan had asked him that. He nodded before kissing him gently on the lips, silently thanking him for having opened up to him and told him about his desires. In spite of having been together for several months now (several _wonderful_ months) he still had some difficulties in saying what he wanted, always willing to please and barely thinking about his own needs (which was such an Obi-Wan thing to do). That is why Obi-Wan’s petition had moved him so much.

They went to their bedroom (Obi-Wan’s bedroom), and they shared long and languid kisses in the bed before Anakin remembered why he had led him there.

He moved away, still on the bed, while he slipped off his tunic, revealing his nakedness to Obi-Wan, who was seated on the mattress and couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Anakin gave him a sweet smile while he lay down on the bed, without breaking eye contact, feeling a bit shy now that those beautiful grey-blue eyes followed his every move.

He touched his chest with both hands, and started to caress himself. He rolled his fingers around his nipples, pinched them until they were hard.

“When you’re on some mission far away, I imagine that this is you touching me, just like this.”

Obi-Wan’s heart was beating madly. To see Anakin like this was… breathtaking. Truly breathtaking. And this was only the beginning. His own fingers burned with the desire of replacing Anakin’s, feel under his fingertips that tempting skin, be the responsible for his nipples hardening like that. _Force_ , how much he longed to be the one to knead his nipples playfully, lovingly, as he had done so many times before. But the urge to watch him like this, touching himself (as he seemed to have done so many times when they were apart), that want was even greater.

Anakin then raised his flesh-and-blood hand and introduced two fingers on his succulent mouth, getting them moist, before returning them to his chest.

“This way it’s easier to image that it is you kissing me there.”

Obi-Wan was salivating, and, _Force_ , how much he needed to bathe his skin with his tongue, to feel his every pore under his lips, to suck his nipples as if his life depended on it. But he was patient, and he waited.

Anakin smiled to him, before lowering his hands over his abdomen, and lower, until he reached his groin. When he began to masturbate, Obi-Wan looked as if he was about to jump on him at any moment, and Anakin couldn’t be feeling more aroused, thinking that the best was yet to come.

He bent his knees, his legs opened wide, and he situated himself in such a way that _all_ his inner parts were exposed to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master came closer, bending down a bit so that his face was situated between the space left by his open legs. Anakin blushed again, shyness starting to overtake him for being so utterly exposed to Obi-Wan.

He stopped masturbating. His hand lowered to his backside, caressing the cleft lightly with his fingers, surrounding the rim _agonizingly_ slow with his fingertip.

“Then” he said trembling, “I imagine these are your fingers.”

He buried his index finger inside, closing his eyes due to the slight discomfort. He heard Obi-Wan’s deep _groan_ , and he opened his eyes again so as not to miss Obi-Wan’s adoring look.

“Oh, Anakin… you're so beautiful.”

Anakin entered a second finger, then a third, and started to stretch himself as well as he could.

“Mmm, Obi-Wan” Anakin himself moaned when he reached that place that made him see the stars. “It feels so good. And yet… and yet it feels much better when you do it. You always–aah– you always touch me in a way, in a way that…” Obi-Wan swallowed, undecided as to whether he was more aroused by Anakin’s words, or by the sight of his fingers disappearing again and again in that sweet hole that _only_ belonged to him. “Although it feels good, I never manage to feel as I do when you touch me. You move your fingers so… in a way that…”

Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back any longer. He took gently Anakin’s hand by his wrist, and in a flash replaced his fingers with his own, claiming the place that belonged to them.

“Like this, Anakin?” he twitched his fingers in the way that he knew drove him mad, stretching him widely, bending his knuckles so that his fingertips stimulated his prostate, again and again and again. Anakin gave a loud moan, his eyes closed, completely at his mercy.

“Aaaaaah, yes"  he said breathless. "Just like that. Mmm, Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin” Obi-Wan couldn’t recognize his own voice. “I also think of you when we’re apart. My love…” As he kept penetrating him with his fingers, he jumped on him so as to kiss him passionately. His mouth left a trail of kisses down his throat, down his collar bone, moistening his skin with saliva, until he finally, _finally_ , reached his nipples, and started sucking them ferociously. “And I often dream of you.”

“And are they… _uncivilized_ dreams?”

Both exchanged a knowing smile.

“ _Very_ uncivilized.”

"Can you tell me about them?”

Obi-Wan hesitated, blushing again, but Anakin was having none of that. He caressed his cheek and looked at him firmly.

“Tell me. Or better yet, show me.”

His heart beating madly, Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's thighs and pushed them up so that he lay _utterly_ exposed to him. He kissed softly each buttock, and when Anakin felt his breath near from where his fingers had been seconds before, he almost fainted because of the anticipation of what Obi-Wan was about to do.

His tongue traced circles around his rim, teasing his entrance, and, _Force_ , this was even better than his dream, and he hadn’t even entered him yet.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin exclaimed surprised, _pleasantly_ surprised. Obi-Wan stopped at once, giving him time to decide whether he wanted this or not. “Don’t stop, please… don’t you _dare_ to stop.”

He didn’t need more encouragement than that. He smiled at him lovingly, before returning his tongue to that sacred place. He licked into him, penetrating him with deep strokes. And, _Force_ , this was definitely better than his dream, for in his dream he hadn’t pictured how _good_ Anakin’s tight little hole would feel around his tongue, or the way that his inner walls would stretch under his ministrations, relaxing completely to let him do as he pleased. That _tight, smooth, twitching_ hole was driving him mad. And to know that Anakin trusted him enough to do this, that was the best thing of all. Oh, but how beautifully he moaned and whimpered, how adorably he buried his face on the pillow, completely broken apart. He started to _ravish_ him then, his tongue devouring his insides, reaching as far as was physically possible.

Anakin’s moan was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. 

He could have stayed hours like this, maybe one day he would. He would have loved to see if he was able to make him come just from this.

But they had been far too many days apart, and both wanted their reunion to end differently. When they were _finally_ together—Anakin riding him while Obi-Wan thrust up into him, filling him with his cock—Obi-Wan felt truly at home, and Anakin could breathe again at knowing that his love was safe and sound. And both forgot the agonizing pain of the days they had been apart. They were here now, and that was all mattered.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay in bed whispering sweet nothings and sharing long, lazy kisses. Obi-Wan then remembered something.

“You know, Anakin. There was a second part to my dream.”

They both shared a smile, as Anakin looked at him curiously.

“Oh? And what was it, if I may ask?” he asked playfully.

Obi-Wan gripped him by his thighs and got his legs wide open, so that his backside was exposed to him once more, and he could see the result of what they had been doing— his entrance was red and so beautifully stretched. He parted his cheeks to take a better look, and, _oh_. His white seed was leaking out of his ass, and Anakin gasped as he felt that sticky moistness soaking his skin. The younger of the two blushed slightly, looking at him timidly. Obi-Wan was certain that that erotic image would haunt his dreams forever.

Keeping his cheeks apart with both hands, Obi-Wan didn’t think it twice and, in a flash, his tongue was in him again, pushing past his rim, lapping the flat of his tongue against his wet, twitching hole. And he started to devour him, _thoroughly_ eating him out, and _oh, Force, this is even better than before._ He could taste _both_ himself and Anakin now as he sucked him, and his stretched walls allowed him even more room to do with his tongue as he pleased. He gave long, deep strokes, pushing Anakin’s body just a little bit while he kept his cheeks apart, so that he could thrust his tongue even deeper, deeper and deeper still, curving it in the right manner in search of his prostate, until he knew he’d found it when Anakin’s moan resonated in all the room. He started flicking his tongue against that marvellous spot then, adoring all those beautiful and indecent sounds that his dear Anakin was making at being continuously stimulated. And feeling his inner walls clenching against his tongue in satisfaction made Obi-Wan moan, too, and Anakin could feel that growl reverberating down his insides, which left him writhing and trembling from top to bottom.

He was reduced to a whimpering mess— _yes! yes, Obi-Wan, right there, just right there, nghh—_ loving beyond words the feeling of being completely at Obi-Wan’s mercy, feeling his love and devotion through their bond, all the while that wet _,_ restless and _devilish_ thing continued to  _ravish_ him, devouring his insides, mercilessly breaking him apart. And the only part of his brain that, by some miracle, still conserved the ability to think, reminded him that he should ask Obi-Wan about his uncivilized dreams much more often.


End file.
